Children's ride-on vehicles are reduced-scaled vehicles that are designed for use by children. For example, children's ride-on vehicles include a seat adapted to accommodate one or more children and steering and drive assemblies that are adapted to be operated by a child sitting on the seat. One type of drive assembly that is often used in children's ride-on vehicles includes a battery-powered motor assembly that is adapted to drive the rotation of one or more of the vehicle's wheels. Typically, the vehicle will include an actuator, such as a foot pedal, push button or other user input device, which enables a child to select when power is delivered to the motor assembly. Some drive assemblies further include other user input devices, such as a speed selector and a direction selector, which are operated by a child sitting on the vehicle's seat to select the speed and direction at which the vehicle travels. The batteries for these vehicles are usually carried within a battery compartment on the vehicle. Typically, the battery compartment is accessible so that the battery may be removed, such as for replacement or charging.
If a battery overturns or becomes displaced within the compartment, the battery and/or the vehicle may be damaged. Thus, it is desirable that the battery is securely held within the compartment. For example, the vehicle typically includes electrical wiring that connects the battery to one or more battery-powered components on the vehicle. An overturned or sliding/moving around battery may damage or displace the wiring, causing an electrical short or other unwanted event. Further, a battery which is not secured within the battery compartment may unintentionally be at least partially, or completely, removed from the compartment.